This invention relates to a track for a snow vehicle and more particularly to an improved track configuration that improves the driving force over all terrains.
Conventionally, the driving tracks for snow vehicles such as snow throwers, snow mobiles or the like cooperate with a driving sprocket so as to transfer drive from a prime mover to the drive belt. The drive belt, in turn, contacts the surface along which the vehicle is travelling for driving the vehicle. Conventionally, the driving sprocket and drive belt have interengaging teeth or lugs for providing a positive drive between the drive sprocket and the belt. In a like manner, the belt has teeth on its outer surface that engage the terrain for driving the vehicle therealong.
In connection with the configuration of the driving teeth on drive belts for snow vehicles, it is well known that the configuration of the drive tooth must be tailored to the surface along which the vehicle is travelling. Vehicles that travel primarily on soft snow require a drive tooth that has considerably different configuration than that which will travel on packed snow or ice. As a result, it has been the practice to compromise the design of the driving teeth of the drive belt so that the drive belt will be adapted to a wide variety of snow conditions. Such comprises, however, mean that the drive belt is not optimally configured for all types of surfaces.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved drive belt for a snow vehicle that is configured so as to provide optimum driving conditions over a wide variety of terrain.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a drive belt for a snow vehicle wherein different configuration teeth are employed on the belt so as to adapt itself to a wide variety of snow conditions.
It also has been the practice to position the drive teeth of the driving surface of the belt in direct alignment with the driving lugs of the belt which interengage with the sprocket. As a result, the drive teeth are quite wide and relatively stiff. Although this may be advantageous for some applications, it does not provide the capability of providing maximum driving traction under all conditions.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved drive track for a snow vehicle that permits the use of a greater number of a smaller cross sectional area drive teeth than with previous constructions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved drive belt for a snow vehicle for all conditions.